


[无题]教授×老民工（含林老板×老民工、路人×老民工）

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	1. 01 半夜一班车

01 半夜一班车

 

林老板×老民工

 

※ 粗俗，雷

※ 大概会有后续，后续也必然是雷

※ 大概会有修正，修正了也还是雷

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

正午的太阳太过刺眼，晃得人睁不开眼。周铁扛着两袋沙子，摇摇晃晃地沿着墙边缓缓前行。正要转过最后一个弯时，被路边车后视镜的反光晃了下眼，不小心失去平衡向右踉跄了两步，撞到了一位迎面走来的打扮讲究的男子。男子被撞了下，手上抱着的书和材料撒了一地。

 林老板从工地门口出来想要催促手下人手脚快些，正好看到这一幕，赶忙上前来。

 “搞什么啊你？”林老板一个巴掌向周铁招呼去，“没用的东西！”

 周铁下意识地低头向后躲去，用手护住脑袋。一旁正捡书的男子见状赶忙伸手阻拦。

 林老板转头一看，认出了这男子，赶忙换了副献媚的笑脸，“真对不起啊！肇教授！手下人太鲁莽，您有没哪里被撞到？”

 “没事没事。”被称作肇教授的男子摆摆手，“是我走得太急。”

 林老板赶紧帮捡好东西，起身又狠踹了脚周铁，“还不道歉！”

 “对，对不起……”被踹了一脚的周铁似乎回过神来，怯懦地抬起头道歉。

 肇教授转头，正好对上周铁怯懦又有点空洞的眼神，心中突然一动，觉得眼前这人似曾相识。但很快又复归平静，毕竟眼前只是个头发花白的瘦弱民工，跟自己应该是没有过交集的。

 “没关系，刚才是我走得太急。” 肇教授向周铁微笑，然后转向林老板，“我还有事，就先走了。研究所工期这么紧，真是麻烦你们了，大中午的还在赶工。”

 “应该的应该的！真是对不起啊肇教授，我以后一定让手下人注意看路！”林老板献媚地点头哈腰。

 男子走远后，林老板转身，对正准备重新扛上沙包的周铁又是一脚，“废物！知道撞了谁吗？撞了大老板了！两袋沙包都扛不动，我看你还是别干了！结工资去吧！”

 周铁被踹得倒向一边，但听到这句，赶忙爬起来扯着林老板衣角，“老板，别……”

 林老板眯着眼俯视周铁，仿佛在看猎物。周铁被盯得发毛，垂下头来，眼神飘忽不定。

 “今晚九点，B座三楼尽头那间。”林老板转身走前，冷冷地甩下这句话。

 周铁闻言，心里明白今晚要发生的事，但反而安下心来，毕竟自己应该是不会丢掉这份工作了。周铁定了定神，扶着墙站起来，慢慢将两袋沙包重新扛上，缓缓向工地走去。

     

 “小狄，爸爸今晚要去加班，你写完作业就自己先睡，知道了吗？”

 “知道啦知道啦～”正忙着打墙上蟑螂的小狄头也不回地摆摆手，“对了，爸爸，明天要交书本费，二百块。”。

 “……知道了。”周铁叹了口气，转身出门。现在对自己来说，只要小狄能好好学习，将来有出息，就是最大的心愿了。

  

 周铁推开尾间的门，看见林老板叼着根烟，在办公桌前数着工程款。

 “来了？”林老板闻声抬头，瞥了眼周铁，将手头数好的一叠钱捆扎好，“脱吧。”

 周铁顺从地将身上破旧的衬衫和裤子脱下，全身脱得只剩下一件背心。他知道，只穿白背心是林老板的喜好。脱好后，周铁自觉地走到林老板面前跪下。

 “舔。”

 周铁闻言，拉开林老板的裤拉链，将尚未勃起的性器从内裤中掏出，一股腥臭味直冲鼻腔。即便做了那么多次，周铁还是不习惯这刺鼻的味道。周铁握着林老板的性器，一下一下慢慢舔着，从根部到龟头，细细舔着每一个褶皱。

 “哈……”林老板舒服地向后靠在椅子上，眯着眼享受着胯下的服务，硕大的性器在周铁的舔弄下慢慢勃起。

 周铁将过长的包皮翻开，舌头将缝隙里的尿垢一点点舔去。他知道林老板对这么做很受用，而他今天也还有求于人，就算感到恶心也没有办法。

 果然，林老板发出舒服的呻吟，口中叼着的烟烟灰抖落，隐入周铁花白的头发里。

 周铁突然感到有个粗糙的硬物戳了戳他股间，大概是林老板的皮鞋。周铁不知所以，抬头看向林老板。

 “贱骨头，自己润滑。”居高临下的林老板眯着眼命令道，左手拿掉叼着的烟头，弯腰向前，在周铁的乳头上重重捻灭。

 周铁被烫得弓起了背，额头靠在林老板的膝盖上，嘶嘶地吸着气，想要平复胸前这突然的疼痛。然而林老板并没有耐心等周铁缓过神，将自己已经勃起的性器塞入周铁口中，抓着周铁花白的头发自顾自地将他的头前后移动，全然不顾周铁被呛得脸通红。

 “快点！”林老板不耐烦地又在周铁股间戳了一下。

 周铁趁着性器拔出口的空隙，喘了几口气，颤抖地吐了口口水在自己手心，手伸向后庭给自己穴口做润滑。不知是不是做了太多次的缘故，从一根手指到三根手指，周铁适应起来没有耗费多少时间。

 林老板看差不多了，将周铁一把拉起，狠推到办公桌上。周铁上半身趴在桌子上，屁股朝向林老板。周铁知道接下来要面临的事情，攥紧手心，只要能挨过刚开始的一阵，后面也就能忍受了。

 林老板毫不留情地扒开周铁的两瓣屁股，将挺立的根茎对准一开一合的穴口，猛地一下戳进半截。周铁猝不及防，上半身靠着桌面向前摩擦，刚被烫伤的乳头又被刺激得开裂流血。林老板左手抓着周铁的白背心，将周铁拉近自己，右手狠狠地拍打着周铁屁股。

 “看你这贱样。”

 周铁咬紧牙，忍着后庭的疼痛，被攥紧的背心带给乳头的摩擦，让身体变得更为敏感。随着身后林老板一下下打桩似的深入抽插，周铁的意识逐渐有些涣散，似乎听不到林老板的咒骂声了，只听得到自己身体被撑开撕裂的声音。渐渐地，周铁完全失去了意识。

 不知过了多久，周铁被远处的狗吠声惊醒，发现自己还趴在桌面上。林老板已经退出了自己身体，正在一旁整理穿戴。

 “……老板……”周铁哑着嗓子。

 林老板仿佛没听到，也没回头。

 周铁忍着身上酸痛，站起身来，不顾股间正缓缓流下的污浊，走向林老板。“……能，能不能再借我二百……”

 林老板不屑地哼了一声，转头瞥向周铁，“又借钱？”

 “小狄明天要交书本钱……我……我一下拿不出……”

 “我说呢，今天舔得这么主动。”林老板掐着周铁下巴，强迫他抬起头和自己对视，“就你这服务，值二十算不错了。”

 周铁屈辱地闭上眼，“……我……我可以多做几次的……”

 “多做几次？还真看得起自己啊？贱骨头？”林老板闻言轻笑。

 周铁垂下头，颤抖着身子，默不作声。

 “不过钱呢，倒是可以给你。”

 周铁闻言，抬起头感激地望向林老板。

 “就看你表现了。”

 还没等周铁反应过来，自己就被林老板推得再次趴在桌上。林老板从周铁面前还没清点的钱盒里抽出两张，卷成一卷，塞进了周铁的后穴。

 “收着吧。”林老板拍了拍周铁已经红肿的屁股，坏笑道，“夹着回去，这二百就不用还了。”

 “……谢……谢谢老板……”周铁屈辱地站起身，忍着后穴的异物感，将衣服慢慢穿好。

 在林老板不屑的注视和嗤笑声中，周铁缓缓地退出房间。

  


	2. 02 刹不了的车一路向东开

02 刹不了的车一路向东开

 

刹不了的车一路向东开

 

林老板×老民工

 

※ 粗俗，雷

※ 大概会有后续，后续也必然是雷

※ 大概会有修正，修正了也还是雷

※ 大概会被和谐，和谐了就不补了

※ 妈的我又忘了让林老板戴套。。。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 大雨一连下了好些天，工地也因为这大雨停工好几天。

 小狄昨天开始去参加学校合宿了，周铁独自在家。周铁一边担心小狄能否适应合宿，一边想着趁着这几天空闲把家里拾掇下。虽然是破旧得不能再破旧的房子，但毕竟也是自己和儿子的家，总得有点家的样子。自己没文化教不了孩子太多知识，但总能力所能及地创造个好点儿的环境给儿子。

 周铁正叠着衣服，突然听见门板啪地一声响。周铁一惊，望向门方向，只见一个肥硕的身影挡在门口。是林老板。光纤阴暗，周铁看不清林老板的脸，但却感到一股危险的气息。周铁有些害怕，但还是把叠好的衣服放到一边，站起身来。

 “……老板？”

 林老板反手把门板重重甩上，阴着脸，气喘吁吁地走向周铁。周铁感到不对劲，不自觉地退后几步。林老板加快脚步上前，抓着周铁头发，将他甩到床上。

 “老、老板？”周铁有些发懵，发现林老板低头狠扯着他衣服，“……不要……住、住手……”

 “他妈的闭嘴！”林老板不耐烦地抬手就是一巴掌将周铁脸打偏向一边，“贱货！”

 周铁被这一巴掌扇得眼花。还没反应过来，身上衣服就被林老板扒得一干二净。温度有些低，赤身裸体的周铁有些发抖。林老板托起周铁的屁股，往穴口吐了口口水，毫不留情地用手指猛抠了两下就算润滑。周铁痛得想将林老板推开，但无奈身形和力气都相差太多。挣扎之间，林老板猛地将自己的性器戳进周铁后穴。

 “啊！”周铁痛得弓起背，后穴也突然收紧，意识也开始有些涣散。

 林老板被这么突然一夹有些疼，左手又是一个巴掌向周铁扇去。右手伸向周铁后庭，硬是塞进根指头，向外掰着周铁后穴，“你他妈的给我放松点！”

 周铁挨了巴掌，后穴又被硬撑开，疼得不行。林老板自顾自地一下一下狠戳，周铁被顶得慢慢向墙壁靠去。林老板抓着周铁的腿将他拉回向自己，如此几次之后便有些不耐烦，爬上床，将周铁推向墙壁，架着周铁的两条腿，继续狠狠戳弄。

 大雨被风吹进窗里，周铁被冰冷的雨打到，突然反应过来，“不……不要！”

 “不要个屁！”林老板抬手又想扇一巴掌，“”

 周铁抬手护住脑袋，带着点哭腔摇头，“不……不要在窗户这里……有人会看到……”

 “啧……”林老板放下手，看向窗外，虽然这里比较偏僻少人，但万一被人看到了，自己可丢不起这个脸。而且要是传到家里母老虎那儿，那就没法儿收拾了。

 林老板左右看了看，最终目光落在半开的衣柜上，突然心中生起一股恶意。林老板把周铁抱起，塞进左边的衣柜，性器还插在周铁后穴内没有拔出。周铁被突然抱起，怕失去平衡，条件反射地搂住了林老板的脖子。随着林老板的动作，在周铁体内的性器蹭到了周铁的敏感点。周铁被蹭得一个激灵，不自觉地发出呻吟。

 “唔……”周铁皱紧眉头，不太习惯这突然的刺激。

 林老板听到周铁这声带着点娇媚的呻吟，突然兴奋起来，胯下根茎也胀大了几分。将周铁上半身压向衣柜内侧，又把周铁左腿架到自己肩膀上，林老板继续深深往里戳弄。再次蹭到敏感点时，林老板发觉周铁身体轻轻颤抖了下，心中又萌生起一股恶意。对着周铁的敏感点连着猛戳，看到周铁在自己身下颤抖得像风中枯黄的落叶，林老板感到一阵满足。

 因为衣柜太小，周铁只有上半身在衣柜里，身体的支点都在尾椎骨上，实在是疼得不行。被戳到敏感点带来的快感，也很快埋没在痛感中了。

 “……不要……疼……”

 林老板正沉浸在戳弄周铁敏感点的变态快感中，对周铁的呻吟感到极度不耐烦，抓起一边叠好的衣服扔到周铁脸上，“妈的！闭嘴！贱骨头！”

 周铁疼得发不出声，只能抓紧被扔到脸上的衣服，咬着牙，希望林老板能尽快射出，结束这场折磨。

 大概是因为太胖，体力不支，林老板又戳弄了几百下，最后几下深顶，总算是在周铁体内射出一摊精液。周铁被最后几下戳得背贴紧了衣柜内壁，闷哼了几声。

 总算是结束了，周铁心中长舒了一口气。

 林老板放下周铁的腿，自顾自地摸出一根烟点上。周铁失去了支力点，滑倒在床上，靠着床脚喘着气。

 林老板猛抽了两口烟，烦心今天赌钱输了六千，工程款挪不出来平账，要是母老虎旅游回来前还没补上，又得一顿吵。要不是还得仰仗岳父手里的权好办事，自己哪能跟这母老虎处这么多年。烦得要死，回来路上路过周铁住处，就进来发泄一番。

 林老板想起刚才戳弄时周铁发出的呻吟，转头打量倒在一边喘气的周铁。突然发现周铁虽然头发花白皮肤黝黑，但却不像其他民工那样粗糙。股间红肿的穴口就算进出那么多次，还是有那种紧实感。胯下的毛发也不浓密，稀疏柔软的毛发里那根东西，看着竟然还觉着有点可爱。

 看着周铁喘气颤抖的样子，林老板脑海里闪过了一个念头。

 账可以平了。

 “小狄什么时候回来？”林老板装作不经意地问道。

 周铁被突然一问，有些困惑，“……他们学校合宿……下周三回来……”

 “这几天这里没法开工，换个地方干活。”林老板抖了抖手中的烟头，“明天七点到我办公室，车带你走。”

 “但是……”周铁觉着有些诧异。

 “他妈的来不来？有钱不赚，我找别人了。”林老板皱着眉头凶狠地瞪向周铁。

 周铁被一瞪，有些发憷。但想到小狄下半年的学费还没凑齐，自己也是上一天工才有一天钱赚，这也算是个机会，还是不要错过吧。

 “……好。”周铁应道。

 林老板起身，拉好裤链，掏出两张钱放在桌上，“给小狄买点好吃的。”

 “谢、谢谢老板！”周铁被今天突然大方的林老板吓了一跳，赶忙撑起身子道谢，似乎忘记了刚才自己是被怎样对待的。

 林老板摆摆手，心里打着小算盘，出了门。

 雨停了，但天空依然阴沉。

  

  


	3. 03 和谐号并没有大巴的样子

 

 

和谐号并没有大巴的样子

 

林老板×老民工

 

※ 粗俗，雷，和谐号

※ 天啦噜我记得要搞安全措施了噜

※ 前后矛盾不符实际的就酱紫了噜

※ 想文笔好点儿啊不过算了管他呢

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

  

 周铁不知自己身在何处。早上到办公室后，就被迷晕带到这里。等醒来就发现自己趴在个箱子上，四肢都被捆紧在箱子上不能动弹。腰上有些异物感，周铁艰难的转头往后看，发现自己腰上空悬挂着窗帘，自己的上半身在窗帘这侧，下半身在窗帘另一侧。但是有些不对劲，下半身似乎被扒掉了裤子，感到有些凉。

 周铁突然感到大腿有些痒，不知身后发生了什么事。

 “一次三十，恕不议价。”林老板放下笔，欣赏着自己在周铁腿上写的字，情不自禁地给自己鼓了掌。

 “……老板？”周铁挣扎着，不知发生了什么事。

 林老板走到周铁面前蹲下，“今天呢，能赚多少就看你的了，你二我八，够意思吧。”

 说完林老板掐着周铁的下巴，塞了块破毛巾到周铁嘴里。随后直起身，离开了周铁视线范围。

 周铁似乎明白即将发生的事，但又不敢相信，挣扎着，“唔！唔……唔！！”

 林老板没有应声。

 过了不久，周铁听到身后人声嘈杂，穴口也感到让人不安的凉意。周铁挣扎着想逃离，但是却无法挣脱束缚。

 身后林老板狠抽了周铁屁股几下，“妈的！动个屁！”

 周铁不甘地继续挣扎，想要逃开。林老板不耐烦了，走进来就是左右啪啪几巴掌把周铁扇晕过去。

 再然后，周铁在昏迷中迎来了今天的第一场折磨，

    

 “二十块吧？”

 “射一次三十，不二价，不干就别拦着我做生意。”

 “……妈的……三十就三十……”散发着汗臭的肥胖民工掏出钱，开始解裤腰带。

 林老板扔了个套子过去，“戴上再干。”

 “搞什么啊，这么麻烦？”

 “他妈的给你射脏了，老子还做个屁生意！”林老板骂道，“妈的快点！”

 肥胖民工扯下裤子，边扣着眼前趴着的人的后穴边自撸了几下，戴上套子，掐着眼前人的腰，径直顶了进去，开始抽插。

 “前面的快点啊！”后面排着的小个子边自慰边催促道。

 “你他妈以为人人都跟你一样没用啊？”肥胖民工转过上半身回骂道，“催个鸡巴催！”

 一边的林老板看着正在排着的队，心里窃喜，自己怎么没早发现这贱货的赚钱路子。

  这是第几个了呢？周铁被身后顶弄得又渐渐醒了过来，被塞着毛巾的嘴现在连发声的力气都没有了。周铁绝望了，痛苦地闭上眼，想再昏迷过去，至少昏迷的时候不像醒时这么痛苦。

   

 周铁被疼醒，睁开眼，反应了好一会儿自己身在何处。

 “……六，七，八……”林老板叼着烟，专注地数着手中一叠零钱，没注意到周铁已经醒了。

 看着林老板，周铁情绪激动起来，忍着身上的酸痛，想挣脱绑住自己的绳子，“混、混蛋！放开我！”

 林老板转过头盯着周铁看了一会儿，脸上浮现扭曲的笑。他起身走向周铁，勾起周铁的下巴。

 “可以啊，那先还钱吧。也没让你全还，先还个三四千咯。”

 “唔……”周铁瞪着通红的眼。

 “哼，贱骨头。”林老板将烟头在周铁肩头捻灭，轻笑道，“都被插到勃起了，也真是贱啊你。”

 被烫到的周铁颤抖着身子，不知该如何反驳。

 “好啦，”林老板拍拍周铁脑袋，“还有几天呢，我给你擦擦。别坏了明天不能用了，那我可就亏本了。”

 说罢，林老板起身出了房间。

 昏暗寂静的房间里，周铁想起昏迷前发生的事情，感到恶心，感到后悔，想将自己埋入尘埃里。不知道还要持续几天，不知道该怎么面对小狄，不知道以后何处何从。身上的酸痛让周铁感到身体不再是自己的了，这样肮脏的身体，不要也罢吧。周铁挣扎着想逃离，挪动间，窗帘被扯下，盖在周铁身上。

 房门再次被推开，林老板拿着毛巾和脸盆进来，看到窗帘掉下，皱了皱眉头。将窗帘掀开扔到一边，林老板给周铁擦了擦身子，周铁想反抗，但却没有力气。擦到红肿的后穴时，周铁被疼得吸着气一阵颤抖，右脚差点碰翻了一边的脸盆。

 林老板啪地对周铁屁股就是一巴掌，“他妈的安静点！”

 “……求求你……”

 “嗯？”

 “……求求你……放了我……钱……钱我会想办法还的……”周铁垂着头带着哭腔哀求道。

 “放了你？”林老板轻笑，“你也就这个地方能赚钱了吧哈哈哈哈哈”

 “唔……求求你……”周铁哭着摇头，乞求林老板能发发善心，饶过他。

 “别想。”林老板站起身，把毛巾扔到脸盆里，转身出了房间。

 房间里传来隐隐约约的呜咽声，在寂静的夜里带着悲伤和凄凉。

  

 


	4. 05 人生初见

05 人生初见

教授×老民工

※ 除了题目文艺些其他都是雷

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 小孩子奶声奶气就意会吧

※ 好了好了今天也写了千把来字儿真不错啊

\----------------------------------------------------------------

     周铁发着高烧，脸色通红，浑身发烫，一直紧皱着眉头呢喃着。肇志仁抚着周铁发烫的额头，将怀中的周铁又抱紧了些。

    “一周，那个地方不要让我再看见有人。”

    “了解。”金焘年从后视镜里瞥了眼后座的教授。

    十五分钟前接到教授电话要过来接人，到了之后看到教授抱着个赤身裸体的民工，也不知道这次唱的哪一出。收回目光，金焘年继续专心开着车。作为一名信差，什么该问什么不该问，心里还是有数的。

    

    肇志仁将周铁抱进房间，轻轻放在床上，拿来干净的热毛巾先给周铁擦了身子，又小心翼翼地清理周铁后穴的不堪。

    “唔……”

    “嗯？”肇志仁抬头，以为自己下手重了。

    柔软的床垫，温热的毛巾，带来的舒适感让周铁迷迷糊糊中发出舒服的呻吟，紧皱的眉头也渐渐舒展开。

    清理好之后，肇志仁仔细打量着昏睡中的周铁，轻抚着他发烫的身体。周铁左边大腿内侧有处旧时的烫伤，增生的结缔组织形成星星状的疤痕。肇志仁抚着这道疤痕，默不作声。

    

    父亲很严厉，也很顽固，不允许有忤逆他的人存在。肇志仁知道，但他并不想屈服，因为他认为自己做的事情都没有错。一次又一次惹父亲生气，一次比一次厉害。肇志仁总是想着，大概睡醒后自己就会被赶出家门了吧。

    因为庶出的身份，母亲和自己在家里一直没有什么地位可言。好不容易进了家门的母亲，还继续做着被扶正的梦。肇志仁从心底嘲笑母亲的天真和不切实际，想摆脱一切，摆脱自己的出身，摆脱周围的羁绊。

    “二少爷，老爷请您到书房。”

    “知道了。”肇志仁放下手中的书应道。

    肇志仁深吸了口气，推开书房的门。果然，父亲肇天磊、大妈、母亲、哥哥肇绍辉都在。父亲向后靠在椅背上，闭目养神。大妈和哥哥站在一边，斜着眼不屑地看向自己。母亲低着头地站在另一边，攥着手心。

    “父亲。”

    “来了？”肇天磊闻声，睁开眼。

    “嗯。”肇志仁挺直了腰背。

    “说说吧，理由是什么？”

    肇志仁看了眼大妈和肇绍辉“我只是按照规则参加投标，也中了标而已。”

    “你小子他妈是想跟我作对吧？！”一旁的肇绍辉闻言，没忍住爆了粗口，一步上前想拽住肇志仁的领子，但被大妈拦了下来。

    “阿仁啊，这就是你的不对了。你也知道你哥哥为这个项目费了多少心思！你这横插一脚算什么嘛……”大妈说着就拿着手帕装作抹泪的样子。

    “好了。”肇天磊皱了皱眉头，看向肇志仁，“我要你退出。”

    “不。”肇志仁抬头盯着父亲的眼睛，坚定地拒绝。

    一旁站着的母亲连忙过来拉住肇志仁的手臂，想制止儿子的话。

    “我不会退出的。”说罢，肇志仁便转头走向门口。

    “你！”肇绍辉向前两步想要拦人，却被肇志仁瞥来的冰冷目光吓得愣住。

    肇志仁转回头，不再理会房间里的人，径直出了书房。

    “老爷你看看他！太没大没小了！”大妈气得跺脚。

    肇天磊盯着肇志仁离去的背影，不发一语。他知道他这次子的才能要远高于长子，也知道肇志仁心里的想法，但他不能接受不服从。

    人，不能逆天。

        

    几天前，肇志仁拎着行李，带着从小照顾自己的老管家和两个佣人来到乡下祖宅。因为抢了哥哥肇绍辉的项目，他被父亲罚到祖宅闭门思过。不过也只是闭门思过而已。他没其他同龄人那般好玩乐，对禁足这限制也并不在意，带了一箱子书来，刚好借此机会清静清静。项目方面，有信得过的合伙人在处理，倒也不用担心。

    这算是父亲的妥协吧，肇志仁这么想着。

    祖宅常年无人居住，杂草丛生，显得有些破败。经过佣人两三天的整理，总算是拾掇得干净能住人了。虽然日常采买不便，但倒是个修身养性的好地方。后院门出去，走不远便有个湖，四周树林环绕，人迹罕至。肇志仁很喜欢这块地方，几乎天天来到湖边读书。

    一日，肇志仁正靠着湖边大石读着书，突然感到有生人的气息。四周环顾了一圈，没有发现人影。

    “人生若只如初见， 何事秋风悲画扇。”肇志仁继续低头念着诗词，这首词，他很喜欢。

    “人生……初见……画扇……”

    肇志仁听到有人轻声重复着，心里一惊，循声望去，右前方树干旁的杂草丛里似乎有些动静。

    “等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变。”

    肇志仁一边继续念着词，一边轻手轻脚地向那树干方向走去。

    “……故人……心……变……”

    越靠近，声音就越清晰。

    果然有人在那里。

    “骊山语罢清宵半……”肇志仁猛地拨开杂草丛，“是谁？”

    “啊！”杂草丛后的人和肇志仁都被对方吓了一跳。

    肇志仁看着树干后靠着的人，是个小孩子，身上与其说穿着不如说更像套着件过大的破旧白背心，全身脏兮兮的，脸上还挂着鼻涕。那孩子被吓了一大跳，抬头看向肇志仁，眼里满是惊恐。

    “对……对不起！”那孩子赶忙站起身，带着奶音道歉，小手攥紧衣角，眼角带泪，快要哭出来。

    “……不要怕。”肇志仁想这孩子是真被自己吓到了，他缓和了下表情，“你是谁家孩子？为什么会在这里？”

    “……听……听到读书……我也想、想读……”那孩子见肇志仁露出微笑，也不再那么害怕了。

    “你叫什么名字？” 肇志仁蹲下身，和这孩子平视，摸着这孩子脑袋安抚着他情绪。

    “周……周铁……”孩子怯生生地答道。

    “你住在这附近吗？”

    “嗯。住在那里……”周铁转身想指个方向给肇志仁看，突然听到远处传来隐隐约约的叫骂声。

    “阿爸！”周铁分辨出声音来源后有些惊恐，自己来拾柴太久了，又要被阿爸打了，“大哥哥……我、我要回家了……”

    周铁匆匆向肇志仁道别，背上放在一边装满柴火的竹筐，跌跌撞撞地向小树林外跑去。

    肇志仁站起身来，看着周铁瘦小的背影，心生一股怜悯，也还有种无法言说的情愫。

    周铁跑到一半，突然停下脚步，回头看向肇志仁，鼓足了勇气大声问道，“大哥哥！明、明天！我……我还可以来、来吗？”

    肇志仁一愣，随即露出微笑，点了点头，“等你噢！”

    周铁听到答复后，开心地挥挥手，转头继续向他阿爸的方向跑去。


	5. 06 找到你了

06 找到你了

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 非常悲伤了我的牙

※ 零零散散地写最后再穿线吧

※ 好了好了今天也写了这么多真是了不起啊

\----------------------------------------------------------------

     第二天，肇志仁揣着本书又来到湖边。今日他带了点小甜点来，想着小孩子应该会喜欢吧。让佣人准备的时候，佣人还有些吃惊。也难怪，自己向来不喜甜食，这要求也是突然了。

    等了许久，仍然没有人来的动静。肇志仁想着自己是不是起早了。

    又翻过了半本书，日上三竿了，还是没有人来。肇志仁叹了口气，笑自己莫名对个孩子的约定上了心。

    正准备起身回宅子，杂草丛传来窸窸窣窣的声音。肇志仁回头，只见草丛里钻出个小人。是那孩子。

    “……大哥哥……”周铁放下肩上的竹筐，抬头看着肇志仁，有些不好意思。

    肇志仁放下书，笑着走上前，“来了啊？”

    肇志仁抬起手刚想摸摸眼前这小脑袋，突然停住了手。肇志仁脸色一沉，拉下周铁松垮背心的小肩，只见瘦弱的身体上青青紫紫的，几乎没有一处是完好的。

    “谁干的？”肇志仁尽量缓和着语气问道。

    “……没、没什么……”周铁被肇志仁的动作吓了一跳，愣了几秒，赶忙将衣服拉好。

    “……”肇志仁蹲下身，和周铁平视，“谁欺负你了吗？大哥哥可以帮你去打他哦。”

    “……没有欺负……”周铁抬头看着肇志仁，大大的眼睛里有些无辜，也有些空洞，“昨、昨天柴火不够……阿爸生气了……就打我了……”

    周铁看着肇志仁脸色越来越阴沉，有些害怕，“没有关系的！阿爸生完气就好了，没有关系的……”

    肇志仁深吸了一口气，闭上眼，平复心里涌起的愤怒。毕竟是别人家事，自己就算再愤怒，也做不了什么，难道把周铁那混蛋父亲打一顿么？肇志仁不明白，如果仅仅是同情的话，那自己为什么被扰了心神呢。可如果不只是同情，又还有些什么呢？

    “……今天也可以听、听你读书吗？”周铁攥着自己衣角，看着肇志仁，怯声怯气地问。

    被这么一问，肇志仁回过神来，向周铁露出个笑脸，“可以噢。跟我来，到那儿坐，我教你读。”肇志仁起身，牵着周铁的小手，走向一边的空地。

    周铁家里原来也是做生意的，但是因为不逢时而逐渐没落。母亲早逝，周铁从记事起就没有过过好日子，印象里只有日日酗酒的父亲，只能靠着父亲兄弟姐妹的一点接济度日。周铁很羡慕能上学堂的人，他也想，但是没有钱。周铁常常躲在学堂窗边的小山坡上偷听上课，用小树枝在地上一笔一划地学着写字。

    昨天拾柴火听到有人读书，声音很好听，周铁忍不住就躲起来听着跟读。被发现之后还以为要被狠揍一顿，但是没有想到眼前的大哥哥很温柔，还让他今天也能来，还像这样教他念。周铁很开心，虽然不是在学堂里，但是这里很僻静、很放松，没有那些讨厌的嘲笑和蔑视。

    “这个念‘初见’。‘初’就是第一次的意思，‘见’就是遇见的意思。连起来就是第一次遇见。”肇志仁指着书上的词耐心地解释着，“这句的大意就是，和你之间如果可以像初次见面那样。”

    “嗯。”周铁点点头，努力记着字的样子和句子的意思。

    突然周铁肚子咕咕咕地叫了好几声。

    周铁不好意思地低下头，“对、对不起。”

    “为什么要说对不起呢？”肇志仁笑着摸了摸周铁的头，拿来一边的甜点，“尝尝这些好不好吃。”

    “哇！”周铁看到眼前精美的点心，觉得像是在做梦，兴奋地抬头，“我可以吃吗？”

    “可以哟。”肇志仁拿起一块马蹄糕塞进周铁嘴里，“这个是马蹄糕，加了点桂花蜜。”

    从来没有吃过这么精致的糕点，周铁觉着自己真的是身在梦境中了，慢慢地认真嚼着，想努力记住点心的味道。

    周铁嚼着马蹄糕，腮帮子鼓鼓的。肇志仁觉着眼前这孩子实在太可爱了，像只小松鼠。周铁才咽下马蹄糕，肇志仁又往他嘴里塞了糯米糍。椰丝粘在周铁粉嘟嘟的嘴唇上，肇志仁伸出拇指想帮他擦一擦。手指碰到周铁嘴唇的时候，恰好周铁抬眼看着他。

    肇志仁看着他，突然心动了。

    低头伸出舌头舔去了那孩子唇上的椰丝。

    

    肇志仁睁开惺忪的眼睛，天色刚亮。他伸手摸了摸周铁额头，发了汗，烧也退了，但人还在熟睡。他细心地将被子盖好，起身出门。

    “怡君，粥在锅里。等他醒来，盛碗给他。”肇志仁对着镜子整理着领结。

    “嗯。”张怡君嚼着三明治应道。

    “地图和值班表我一小时后电邮你。十点让阿金到13号柜取东西。”肇志仁拿起公文包，出门前对张怡君交待，“今天可能会晚点回来，帮我照顾下他，谢谢。”

    张怡君点点头，表示自己知道怎么做了。

    昨天带着货来交差，在门口刚巧碰见肇志仁。看肇志仁小心翼翼地抱着个花白头发又瘦弱的人，她不解地瞥向趴着方向盘的金焘年，对方耸了耸肩，示意自己也不知道怎么回事。张怡君跟着进了屋，看着肇志仁将怀中的人抱上楼，又过了好一阵子才下来。听完她的汇报，肇志仁请她留下，说是今日帮忙照看下。

    她喜欢她的肇教授，她的教授知道她的爱慕，但却从来没有回应。张怡君觉着没回应并没有什么，毕竟她的教授也没有回应过其他人。但是昨天到今天，她有些不高兴了，她第一次见到她的教授那样小心翼翼地照顾人。

    他是谁呢？

    

    周铁仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里许多人不断地闪回，有酗酒打人的父亲，有老是向他吐口水的大胖，有阴笑着的小芳爸爸，有在灯下补鞋的阿兰，有刚出生的小狄，有满身横肉的林老板，还有……那是谁呢？

    他困惑了。

    眼前的少年靠着块大石头读书，见到周铁，放下了手中的书，笑容如和煦的阳光，慢慢向他走来。少年越走越近，笑脸也逐渐放大，嘴咧得越来越大，笑得也越来越阴森。

     周铁害怕地想后退，却无处可退。

     少年贴近了周铁，伸出手指抹向周铁的唇。

    “找到你了。”少年笑着说道。

    梦境戛然而止。

    周铁猛地睁开眼，迷茫地注视前方，还没从刚才的梦境里反应过来。他慢慢坐起身，左右环顾着。他不知这是哪里，想看看是否有照片之类的线索，但一无所获。房间陈设很朴素简洁，没有多余的摆设，收拾得也很干净，除了矮桌上散落着的书。

    周铁起身下床，才发现自己一丝不挂。记忆如潮水般涌上，周铁痛苦地闭上眼。他后悔自己那天去找林老板，他厌恶自己的懦弱无能。后来……后来有个人来带走了他。是谁呢？周铁刚退了烧，身子还有些软绵绵的，但也觉着干净清爽，大概是被人清理过了吧。

    缓了一会儿，周铁还是决定下床先找件衣服穿上。摸索着在衣柜里找到一些衣物，周铁穿着有些松垮。摸着身上衣服的高级料子，周铁感到很抱歉，希望衣服的主人不要介意。

    忍着疼痛，周铁扶着墙出了房门。

    好大啊，是有钱人的家么。

    周铁心里发出惊叹，有些不知所措。他摸索着下楼，想找到昨天那人道谢。走过楼梯转角，周铁听到楼下传来一声女声。

    “醒了？”


	6. 07 你是我的

07 你是我的。

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 好了好了可了不起了写了这么多字儿

※ 突然好气噢是不是要疼爱下老民工了

\----------------------------------------------------------------

     周铁吃了一惊，循声望去，只见沙发上靠着一名年轻貌美的红唇女子，转头看着他。

     是她带自己来的吗？

     “……那、那个……”周铁有些窘迫，酝酿着开口道谢。

     “不是我。”张怡君仿佛知道周铁要说什么，瞥了周铁一眼，“到餐桌那儿坐吧。”

     张怡君想问眼前这人很多问题，但最后还是收住口没有问。她的教授向来不喜欢别人打听太多，她不想惹他生气。

     “啊……”对方有些冷的态度让他有点不安，但周铁还是听话地坐到桌边。

     张怡君起身进了厨房，不一会儿端了一碗热粥出来，放在周铁面前，“吃点粥吧。”

     因为心里不高兴，张怡君放下粥碗时手重了点，磕得一声响。

     “谢、谢谢！” 周铁被吓了一跳，感激地抬头道谢，“那个……”

     “先吃吧，他等会儿就回来了。”张怡君看了看墙上的挂钟，对周铁说道。

     “……好、好的。谢谢……”

     张怡君说完，不再理会周铁，自顾自地回到沙发那儿靠着看电视。

     周铁局促不安地吃着粥，抬头瞥了眼墙上地挂钟。已经晚上了啊，自己是睡了多久了呢。啊，今天周一，小狄……小狄后天回来，还好……。周铁边慢慢地一口口吃着粥，边想着接下来该怎么办。

     等恩人回来了，得跟人家道谢，衣服的话，洗干净再尽快还回来吧。然后先回家看下情况，不能让小狄知道这些事情。工地是不能再去了，不想……不想再被强迫做那种事了。得找其他活干，最好能搬个家，不知道还能不能找到废弃的烂尾楼……

     周铁正想得发呆，玄关那儿传来了开门声。周铁吃了一惊，反射般地看向张怡君，张怡君抬了抬下巴，示意他要找人正是门口那位。

     周铁看向玄关，见到一名儒雅气质的男人正在弯腰换拖鞋。他连忙起身，向前几步。

     “谢谢你！”周铁深深地鞠了个躬，“真的很谢谢你！”

     那男人没有回应，只是默默走到周铁跟前。

     周铁看到那人走到自己面前，连忙抬头。是那天撞到的教授？周铁感激地看着眼前的人。

     “找到你了。”肇志仁微笑着看着周铁。

     周铁想起刚才的梦境，突然有些发冷。

     他有些困惑，不解地看着对方。

     “不记得了吗？”肇志仁伸手惦起周铁下巴，凑近他耳边，低语道，“人生若只如初见。”

     周铁被耳边的热气吹得有尴尬，听到对方这句话后，全身顿时如冷水浇下。

     周铁退后几步，惊恐地看着眼前人。

     是他。

     肇志仁微笑着看着踉跄后退的周铁。头发花白了，皮肤也黝黑粗糙了，不修边幅的胡茬，整个人一副沧桑的老态。

     但是，他的小铁还是他的小铁。

     被肇志仁盯得不知所措，周铁强忍内心的恐惧，攥紧了衣角，“阿……阿仁哥……”

     眼前的肇志仁没有说话，仍然笑着看着他。周铁害怕到极点，反而生起一股勇气。现在还有一个人在，他应该……应该不会把自己怎么样。只要现在逃掉的话……

     “那个……昨天、昨天谢谢你……”周铁抬头，却不敢看肇志仁的脸，眼神游离着看向门口，“我、我先回去了……”

     “嗯。”

     周铁得到应允，克制住内心的不安和发抖的双腿，尽力快步走向门口。经过肇志仁身边时，肇志仁的低语又让他一阵寒颤。

     “你是我的。”

     周铁浑身发冷，装作没有听见，加快脚步走出门口。

     张怡君不解地看向肇志仁，只见她的教授嘴角浮起的微笑，竟有一些她从没见过的可怕。

     

     漆黑的巷子里，周铁扶着墙向家的方向慢慢走去。后穴的伤口和身上的酸痛，加上内心的恐惧，让他克制不住地有些腿软。周铁在心里一遍遍不停地安慰着自己。

     只要回到家，就安全了。会没事的。

     到家之后，周铁看到自己的家门大开，但是却没有灯光。周铁壮着胆进了屋，屋里没人，但是却被翻得一片狼藉。周铁紧张地扒开木板下藏的铁盒。还好，小狄的学费没有被偷。

     周铁舒了口气，环顾屋子，似乎没少什么东西。其实少不少没有差别吧，都是些破烂。周铁心里自嘲道。周铁猜测大概是林老板干的，那个人一定很生气。

     顾不上多想，周铁开始收拾屋子，打包些必要的行李，打算等后天接完小狄就直接搬走。明天得找个地方了，上次听工友说西郊那里好像很多废弃工地，明天去看看吧。如果没有合适的，那……那只好委屈小狄跟自己露宿街头几天了……

     为什么呢。

     为什么自己总是运气不好，为什么那些人要那样对待自己，为什么信任的人也像那些人一样，为什么对自己好的人都不在了。这些都是为什么呢？

     周铁一直想不明白，现在也不想想明白了。周铁摇摇头，想把这些胡思乱想赶出脑袋。他继续低头收拾着东西，尽力不去想前几天的事情。也不去想阿仁哥……肇志仁。

     

     周三的上午，天有些阴沉。

     周铁有些紧张，又有些轻松地赶往学校接小狄。昨天在西郊找到了个带窗户的地下室，比现在住的地方小很多也潮湿很多，但是那里比较隐蔽，应该能躲上一阵子。他已经把行李带在身上了，一会儿就和小狄一起去新家。

     校门口一个人也没有。牵着他的破自行车走向大门边，周铁想自己大概是早到了吧。

     突然，门卫从警卫室里冲出来，冲着周铁大吼，“你快去医院吧！你儿子在医院抢救呢！”

     周铁被门卫的话吓住了，自行车倒向一边，车把上挂着的准备给小狄吃的包点也被压烂。

     “校车遇上车祸了，你儿子被甩出车了！”门卫看周铁愣住没反应，扶住周铁肩膀晃着，“他们联系不上你，让我这儿蹲着等你呢！”

     “在哪里？”周铁终于回过神来，焦急地问。

     “市一！街拐角那里！直接到急救室找人！”

     “……谢、谢谢！”周铁匆匆道过谢，转头向医院跑去。

     小狄、小狄千万不要有事啊！自己只有小狄了……

     周铁忍着身上的疼痛，一路跌跌撞撞，终于到了医院。

     袁老师左手臂缠着绷带，正在阶梯口守着，见到周铁的身影出现在大门口，赶忙边招手边迎上去，“小狄爸爸！这里！”

     袁老师带着焦急的周铁来到急诊室门口。急诊室的“抢救中”灯正好熄灭，不一会儿医生出来了。

      “医、医生！”周铁赶忙上前询问，“小狄……我儿子情况怎么样？是不是没事了？！”

     医生抬头看着周铁，心生一股怜悯，叹了口气，“病人脾脏破裂，大出血止不住……我们已经尽力了。”

     “你骗我！”周铁冲上前抓着医生肩膀，瞪红了双眼，“你骗我的是不是！小、小狄没事的！”

     周铁激动地冲着医生大喊，一边的袁老师和护士上前来拉开周铁。

      “小狄没事的！医生你告诉我！你在跟我开玩笑是不是！”周铁死死抓着医生的领口，想听医生改口。

     “小狄爸爸！你冷静点！”

     周铁被众人拉到一边，崩溃地倒在座椅上。他低声抽泣着，终于忍不住捂着脸放声大哭。

     袁老师伸手想安慰周铁，停顿了下，又收回来了。安慰又有什么用呢？

     周铁不明白，为什么命运会这么对待自己。为什么总是逃离了一个困境，又陷入下一困境。为什么小狄也离开了自己。为什么自己拼尽了全力，却总是没有得到一点点的怜悯。

     走廊上过往的人们没有给这个哭泣的男人多一点关注。毕竟生生死死。

     那夜，急诊室门口，只剩下一个苍老瘦弱男人断断续续的抽噎声。


	7. 08 但是已经无所谓了

08 但是已经无所谓了

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 好了好了我今天也写了这么多真是了不起啊

※ 随缘吧

※ 红移是人渣……好了算是个还能改过自新的人渣吧

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

呆在乡下的日子比自己之前想的要有趣。

    肇志仁每天都到湖边树林看书，周铁来的话，就教周铁读书。周铁奶声奶气地跟读，模样甚是认真，倒也让肇志仁觉得乐趣不少。

    周铁身上总是伤痕不断，好容易见好了一点儿，但隔天又是青青紫紫。肇志仁看周铁这忍耐着的可怜样，心疼又生气，但多想想还是忍下了。少生事为好，免得传到父亲那里，又是麻烦。肇志仁让佣人准备了些跌打膏药，说是在树林里碰到只受伤的小猫。佣人对这牵强的说法感到狐疑，但还是照着准备了。

    这日，周铁又是一身伤地来到湖边。肇志仁见状，叹了口气，招手让周铁过来，掀开他的衣服，拿出膏药给他抹上。

    “⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯”周铁低声吸气，但却没叫疼。

    “⋯⋯再忍忍，药酒搓热了才能吸收，才能快点好。”肇志仁听着心软，放轻了手上力道。

    “嗯⋯⋯”周铁低着头，紧闭着双眼，咬着下唇，攥紧了拳头，忍着身上的疼痛。

    肇志仁看着周铁的侧脸，见他咬着唇，又想起那日的事情。

    那日在湖边，自己没忍住舔了周铁的嘴唇。那孩子抬头望向自己，双眸闪过一丝恐惧。肇志仁也是被自己的行为吓了一条，只好摸摸周铁脑袋，说是开玩笑。周铁看着他，慢慢地点点头，继续低头吃着糕点，但动作却变得木讷缓慢了。

    肇志仁有些尴尬，但也不知该多说什么。接着几日，周铁像没事一样，还是来找他读书。肇志仁也就放了心。

    “谢、谢谢你⋯⋯”周铁把衣服拉好，转头向肇志仁道谢。

    肇志仁没有说话，只是笑着摸摸周铁的头，“今天我们读读这首《浣溪沙》吧。”

    “嗯！”周铁似乎忘了身上的青肿，高兴地应道。

    虽然这本词已经看过很多遍了，但是带着周铁读，还是很有趣的。

    肇志仁边摸着周铁脑袋，边指着句子让周铁跟读。周铁没发好音的话，他会掐掐周铁的小脸。时不时还塞块糕点到周铁嘴里，看着周铁惊讶又开心地吃东西。软软的头发，嘟嘟的嘴唇，鼓鼓的腮帮。肇志仁觉得真像是捡了只流浪的小奶猫。

    不，眼前这孩子可比猫要可爱多了。

    半天很快过去了，周铁看了看天色，准备起身回家，“阿仁哥，我要回家了，今天也谢谢你！”

    “跟阿仁哥还这么客气啊？”肇志仁装着要生气的样子，“再这样就理你了噢！”

    周铁果然被吓了一跳，有些不知所措，急得差点要哭出来，“不⋯⋯不是⋯⋯那、那个⋯⋯”

    “好啦，开玩笑的。”肇志仁忍不住笑出声来，“我会在这里等你的。”

    “⋯⋯嗯！”周铁放下心来，向肇志仁道别后向家走去。

    

    “你个扫把星！又跑哪里浪去了！？这么晚才回来？！”

    周铁刚推开门，昏暗的屋里就飞出个板凳来，砸到一边。

    “阿⋯⋯阿爸⋯⋯”周铁有些害怕，想着又要被打了。因为想跟着阿仁哥读书，所以自己每天半夜会溜出门拾柴火，以免被阿爸发现。但是天黑黑的，多拾不了几根，为了拾够数量，每天也不得不拖了点时间回来。

    “哎呀，我说勇哥，对阿铁不要这么凶嘛！”一个有些熟悉的男声传来。

    周铁眯着眼想看清还有谁在家里。只见阿爸身边坐着的人站起身，向他走来。是巷尾小芳的爸爸，王叔。周铁突然感到有些不安。他对这个叔叔没有好感，甚至还有些害怕。虽然王叔表面上对自己很好，时不时给他几颗糖。但是王叔总是不管自己愿不愿意，硬要来抱自己，肥厚的嘴唇还老蹭到自己脸上嘴上，在推搡中还老是把他的屁股捏得生疼。

    “王叔好⋯⋯”周铁尽管心里不安，但还是问了声好。

    “乖。”王叔眯着眼笑着想摸周铁脑袋，周铁吓得后退几步躲开。

    “今晚我出门办点事，你给我好好呆家里陪王叔，别乱跑。”周勇命令道，说完向王叔点了点头。

    “⋯⋯阿爸⋯⋯”周铁有些害怕，不想跟王叔呆在一起，想求阿爸留下。但被周勇狠狠瞪了一眼，便低头不再吭声。

    周勇走后，房间里就剩下周铁和王叔。周铁有些不知所措，想想还是先端杯水过来吧，就起身想去厨房。

    “别忙别忙，阿铁啊，坐着陪王叔聊聊呗~”王叔一把住周铁的细手臂，将周铁拉来自己身边。

    周铁摆脱不开，只好被王叔强拉着坐到椅子上。

    王叔笑得猥琐，搂着周铁，手在周铁背上摸来摸去，“阿铁啊，你最近是不是又瘦了啊？王叔摸着怎么硌得慌呢？”

    “王、王叔⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”周铁挣扎着想逃脱，但无奈对方力气太大。

    “唉，我说你阿爸啊，怎么就忍得下心打你呢？”王叔笑眯眯地搂着周铁，伸手摸向周铁大腿，“你这小可怜儿，王叔疼还来不及呢~”

    “不、不要摸⋯⋯”周铁想推开王叔的手，着急得就要掉眼泪，“阿爸快回来了⋯⋯”

    “你阿爸啊，今晚是不会回来了。”王叔猛地扯掉周铁的裤子，“别怕啊，王叔来好好疼疼你~”说罢，王叔又扒掉了周铁的上衣，俯身将周铁压向椅子靠背。

    “不要！放开我！”周铁拼尽全身力气推着压下来的王叔，但身上人却没有动摇，他急红了眼，狠狠咬了王叔手臂一口。

    “啊呀！⋯⋯你个小崽子！”王叔痛得抽回手，转头瞪着害怕得蜷缩着的周铁，目露凶光，“你阿爸可是收了钱的，你他妈识相点！”

    王叔抬手就是一巴掌扇向周铁左脸，抓起一边被脱下的内裤塞进周铁嘴里，抓住周铁手臂，将周铁面朝椅背压住。周铁扇得眼冒金星，被压得姿势有些扭曲，锁骨贴在椅背上，感到冰冷又硌得疼。周铁还没反应过来接下来要发生的事情，身后就感到有异物猛地一下插入。

    王叔将中指插进周铁穴口，打着圈狠狠转着，想扩张些好让自己的大家伙进入。周铁痛得不得了，不停地流泪，然而嘴巴被塞了东西，只能发出含混不清的呜呜声。过了会儿，体内的异物抽了出去，周铁正松了口气，随即而来的撕裂感让他疼得弓起了背。

    “唔⋯⋯唔唔！！！”周铁受不了地猛烈晃动着身体，像条被扔在案板上的鱼。

    谁来救救自己⋯⋯

    王叔的性器停在周铁后穴，对着周铁屁股甩了几巴掌，掐着周铁的髋骨处让他不要乱晃。本来就不是用来做这种事的地方被突然粗暴撑开，加上周铁本身就年幼瘦弱，后穴被个成年男人的性器撑裂流血也是必然的了。周铁太疼了，不自主地收缩了穴口。王叔被勒得不行，只好放弃用周铁后穴发泄的打算，将性器抽了出来。伤口撕裂的血顺着周铁大腿流下，和周铁白嫩的大腿形成鲜明反差，让人觉得有些阴森可怖。

    周铁在疼痛中感到身后的巨物抽离了自己，还没来得及松口气，双手就被身后的王叔用麻绳捆了起来，双腿也被掐着并拢。周铁不知道接下来王叔要做什么。突然，王叔硕大的性器就这么就着血液的润滑，在周铁股间抽插着，发泄着自己的欲望。

    “妈的，今天算你个小贱货走运！”没能如愿泄欲的王叔掐着周铁大腿恶狠狠地说道。

    血液干涸得很快，股间渐渐变得有些干涩。少了润滑，周铁被磨得越来越疼，稚嫩的下体也因为不断的摩擦而有些破皮，被汗水沾到后更是疼得不行。耐不住这痛苦，周铁渐渐涣散了神志，双腿也无力地向两边分开。

    王叔正在最后冲刺，突然感到泄欲的地方变松了。低头一看，恼火地冲着周铁屁股就是几巴掌，“靠！夹紧点！不然老子干穿你！”

    周铁已经撑不住了，再来疼痛也不能让他清醒几分。只能由着王叔把他双腿再并拢，继续忍受着这没完没了的折磨。

    过了一会儿，王叔终于在周铁股间发泄出来了。气喘吁吁地看着身下时不时抽搐着的周铁，一股恶意浮上王叔心头。

    王叔起身，拉好裤拉链。从包里掏出一把糖果，回到周铁身后。

    周铁迷迷糊糊间听到身后有些声响，不知道王叔在做什么。他正想挣扎着从椅子上下来，却被王叔再次压到椅背上。

    “唔⋯⋯”

    王叔托起了周铁屁股，剥开了糖纸，把糖果塞进周铁被撕裂的后穴。

    才受伤的地方被塞进了东西，还不止一两颗。周铁虽然不知道是什么，但是不断被顶进的东西让他感到恐惧，他拼尽最后一点力气挣扎着。

    王叔摸着周铁的背脊安抚道，“乖啊，刚才是王叔不好。王叔给你糖糖吃噢~来~张嘴~”说完，王叔又剥了块巧克力塞进周铁后穴。

    “唔！唔唔唔⋯⋯唔⋯⋯唔唔⋯⋯”周铁扭动着想逃开，但却无果。

    王叔不停地塞着，不一会儿，终于塞完了最后一颗。他拍拍周铁屁股，起身整理了下衣服，像是没事发生过一样，准备离开。

    “个子小小，屁股还挺能装。”王叔嗤笑着，“阿铁啊，快点长大吧，你这屁股不给男人捅还真是可惜了。”

    说罢，王叔就出了门。

    天色已晚，没点灯的房间黑漆漆的。静悄悄的房间里，只听见微弱的呼吸声。周铁从椅子上滑下，还没解开的麻绳，让自己姿势有些扭曲，好像扭到了手臂。

    但是已经无所谓了。

    阿爸为什么要让自己被王叔做这种事呢？上次大胖柯仔他们，也是拿东西捅自己屁股，还咬自己嘴巴，自己哭着跟阿爸说的时候，不是还被阿爸打了吗？这种事情不是不对的吗？为什么阿爸要让自己做不对的事情呢？

    周铁想不明白。

    周铁突然想起那天下午的事。那天，阿仁哥舔过他的嘴唇。

    啊，自己也对阿仁哥做了坏事啊，还好阿仁哥没有生气⋯⋯还好⋯⋯还好⋯⋯

    周铁迷迷糊糊想着，昏睡了过去。


	8. 09 你答应过的

09 你答应过的

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 好了好了我真是非常了不起了

※ 不要误会，老民工始终是我的小心肝

 

    要回家了啊，小狄。

    小狄已经火化了，平时用的东西也从学校拿回来了。周铁向袁老师和门卫深深鞠了一躬，转身牵着他的破自行车，载着小狄的骨灰罐和行李，向西郊的家慢慢走去。

    没了小狄，以后该怎么办呢。周铁心神恍惚地推着车，机械地沿着河堤走着，不知方向在哪里。

    天渐渐阴沉下来，远处传来几声雷响，不一会儿便下起了瓢泼大雨。周铁仿佛没有感觉，在雨中继续慢慢走着。突然，周铁被一块石头绊住了脚，车头一歪，倒在地上，行李也散开了。陶罐摔碎的声音惊醒了周铁，他抬头看去，是小狄的骨灰罐！雨太大，散落的骨灰很快便被冲散成泥水。周铁大嚎一声，扑上前去用手拢住，但骨灰还是很快被冲散，只剩下几块残骨。周铁绝望地趴在地上，攥紧几块剩下的残骨，放声大哭，但却已经流不出泪了。

    大雨瓢泼，没有眼泪的哭声，在雷雨声中被衬得更为凄惨。

    自己没见到小狄最后一面，现在连小狄的骨灰也没能保护好，真是……真是不称职的父亲啊。

    这几日发生的事情耗费了周铁太多的体力，他支撑不住，终于昏倒在雨中。

    此时，一名撑着伞的年轻男子从不远处走来，在周铁身边蹲了下来。

   

    周铁醒来时反应了好一会儿，发现自己在河堤边的休息亭里。左右环顾了一圈，自己的自行车停在一边，行李也捆好在车后座上。自己为什么会在这里呢？现在是什么时间了？自己不是去接小狄吗？

    周铁想到要接小狄，一个激灵起身。刚想骑上车，周铁转头瞥到板凳旁边的一个身影，是小狄！

    “小狄！你怎么躲在那里！”周铁高兴地走过去，“爸爸还想去接你呢！”

    周铁笑盈盈地走过去，抱起只破旧的泰迪熊，拍了拍泰迪熊身上的脏污，“才去几天合宿，你怎么玩得这么脏呢？”

    他笑着看着眼前的泰迪熊，将它抱紧在怀里，“爸爸很想你的。这两天我找了个新家，那里凉快很多的，现在就带你去……好啦好啦，今天可以让你坐车把上，就只有今天噢。”

    将泰迪熊放在车把上靠好，周铁推着车慢慢向西郊新家走去。

    一路上周铁仿佛在小狄对话，开心地说说笑笑。

    这条路少有人经过，偶尔路过的人看着自言自语的周铁，都嫌弃地避开走远。

    天色渐暗，终于走到西郊了。周铁停好自行车，卸下行李，抱着被当做小狄的泰迪熊，进了屋。

    “这里就是我们的新家了。你看，是不是很凉快？这样晚上就不会被热醒了。”周铁指着左边的石台，“还有现成的床铺呢。爸爸去买床被子铺一铺就好了，今晚先委屈下吧。”

    周铁兴奋地介绍着自己新找到的这个屋子，仿佛一切如前。

   

    “接下来？”金焘年踩灭脚下的烟头，问电话另一头的人。

    “……继续看着。”电话另一头的人顿了顿，“……今晚我会过去，你晚上回来和怡君交接马场的货。”

    “了解。”金焘年准备挂断电话。

    “阿金。”

    “……”

    “……不要错过眼前人。”

    “……嗯。”

    金焘年挂了电话放进口袋，想再摸出根烟来打发时间。他想着刚才教授对他说的话，犹豫了许久，还是又掏出电话，拨了那个熟记于心的号码。

    一声嘟后，电话接通了，是语音信箱。

    “你好，这里是方启宏。有事请留言，我会尽快回电。”

    “……学长，周末可不可以跟你见面？”

   

    下过大雨之后，阴暗的地下室更为潮湿，废弃腐坏的味道弥漫在几乎密闭的空间内。

    用手帕捂住鼻子，肇志仁紧皱着眉头，继续往里走去。到右边第三间门口，肇志仁停住了脚步。没有门，也没有东西遮挡，肇志仁一眼便看到了躺着的周铁。石台上没有铺床，只是垫了几件衣服。肇志仁叹了口气，走到石台旁，他低头看着睡着的周铁。

    搂着只破旧泰迪熊的周铁安详地睡着，泰迪熊肚子上还盖着件旧衣服。

    肇志仁看了许久，转身坐到角落放着的油漆桶上，静静地看着周铁。

    半夜里几声雷响之后，又开始下雨。雷声惊醒了周铁，周铁没有睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地侧身轻轻拍着他的“小狄”，呢喃着，“不怕不怕……”

    周铁安抚着“小狄”又渐渐睡着了。

    窗外雨下了一整晚也没有停。

    肇志仁一宿没合眼，只是静静地看着周铁。天快要亮了，肇志仁起身稍微活动了下筋骨，瞥了眼还没醒的周铁，走出门去，靠着墙，静静等着。

    不一会儿，肇志仁就听到周铁醒来的声音。

    “小狄，起来啦，上学要迟到了。”

    “这几块钱拿着，一会儿路上买点早饭。”

    “爸爸今天会晚点回来，到附近捡点废品，买点东西。”

    “……好啦，你不要这么嫌弃啊。今天我会整理好啦。”

    “爸爸先出门了，你早点去学校，不要迟到啊！”

    话音落了，房间里传来一阵窸窸窣窣声。肇志仁轻着脚步踱步走进隔壁间，以免被周铁发现。

    过了一会儿，周铁出门了，肇志仁探身看着周铁背影，悄悄跟了上去。

    周铁来到地上，正想牵车，突然发现车链子掉了。他蹲下身摆弄了一阵，但是笨手笨脚的，没有修好。周铁叹了口气，放弃了骑车出去的打算。在旁边一滩积水里洗去手上脏污，周铁在背带裤上擦干了手，背起编织袋，向外走去。

    肇志仁一天都跟着周铁。

    周铁在附近工地转了一圈，但没有找到工作，似乎是被工头嫌弃没力气。周铁离开工地后，在附近垃圾场翻找了一下午，高兴得拾掇了几大包东西。回来路上在街边小贩那里买了些蔫掉的菜根，扛着大包废品，回到地下室。

    肇志仁没有跟下去，在窗户边，靠墙坐着，听着周铁在地下室里自言自语。

    “今天作业做完了吗？”

    “等一下噢，我生个火。今晚吃包子吧，配青菜。”

    “菜煮好了，来吃吧。”

    “蜡烛够不够亮？我想办法看下能不能拉根电线过来。”

    “明天我会早点出门，早饭在桌上，你自己拿了上学，别迟到。”

    ……

    夜深了，地下室里也安静了。

    肇志仁借着月光，低头看向窗户里，周铁和他的“小狄”已经睡了。

    肇志仁摘下眼镜，揉了揉穴位，清醒了下。一天跟下来，周铁似乎没有异常表现，除了他的“小狄”。他戴上眼镜，低头看向地下室里，决定还是今天就带他的小铁走。

    肇志仁走下楼，故意加重了脚步声。果不其然，他走到门口时，见到周铁正站在石台边，紧张地看向门口方向。

    “……”肇志仁没有说话，只是站定在门口。

    周铁眯着眼，看清来人是肇志仁后，更加紧张了。他拉起“小狄”，退后了几步。

    “……阿仁哥……”

    “跟我走吧。”肇志仁伸出手。

    “……不、不要……”周铁将“小狄”护在身后，“……我有家的……”

    “……”

    “……你答应放我走的……唔……是、是答应过的……”周铁眼神里露出恳求，轻轻摇着头，含混不清地重复着，“……你答应过的……”

    “你身后是谁？”肇志仁叹了口气，“小狄吗？”

    “……”周铁听到肇志仁问起“小狄”，害怕地抓紧“小狄”又退后几步。

     “它不是小狄。”肇志仁盯着周铁眼睛，狠心说到。

     “……”周铁瞪大眼睛，不知道肇志仁在说什么。

     “小狄在这里。”肇志仁拿出金焘年给他的盒子，走向周铁，将盒子打开给他看，“你的小狄已经死了。”

    周铁有些混乱，他呆呆地看看肇志仁手中的盒子，又看看手中拉着的“小狄”，有些不知所措。

    肇志仁叹了口气，伸手掐住周铁下巴，强迫他看着自己。

     “小狄，出了车祸，已经死了。你手上的，只是个玩偶。”

    被强行掰过脸的周铁，眼神有些涣散。听着肇志仁一字一顿的话，他渐渐聚焦了眼神，迷茫，木讷，不知所措……绝望。

    周铁松开了手，泰迪熊滚落到一边。他慢慢蹲下身子，抱紧自己膝盖，将头埋进臂弯。

    肇志仁低头看着周铁。

     “……你放过我……好不好……你答应过的……”过了许久，周铁终于低声说到。

    肇志仁蹲下身子，看着周铁花白的头发，“跟我走，总好过你现在这样。”

     “……”周铁慢慢抬起头，看了肇志仁许久。

    肇志仁伸出右手抚着周铁头发，抚着周铁脸颊，感到掌心下的周铁在轻微地发着抖。他趁着周铁不注意，左手伸向周铁后颈拍打了一下，针头的麻药注入，让周铁很快失去了意识。

    肇志仁抱起昏迷的周铁，起身走了出去。


	9. 10 你只有我

10 你只有我

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 不会写暧昧还写什么暧昧啊气氛都没了

※ 没有大纲还真是很刺激了啊

※ 天啦噜多条线怎么选写啊

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    “出去走走？”张怡君靠着肇志仁肩膀，亲昵地在他耳边低声问道。

    肇志仁低头看着手中的材料，没有回应。

    “天气挺好的……”张怡君不死心，搂着肇志仁手臂，贴上柔软的胸部。正想着继续进一步勾引她的教授时，被楼梯处传来的花盆碰倒声给打断了。

    “对、对不起……”周铁有些窘迫，慢慢低身扶好花盆，转身准备上楼回房间。

    被人打断了的张怡君皱了皱眉头，不满地看着周铁。

    肇志仁闻声抬头，对着周铁的背影看了一会儿，摘下眼镜，站起身来。

    见她的教授眼里只有那个不知来历的糟老头，张怡君心里更是不满。

    “怡君，下周去香港，你准备下。”肇志仁回头对张怡君嘱咐道，“温秘书会备好证件。”

    张怡君突然感到索然无趣，但还是点点头。

    被肇志仁带回来有些日子了，每天就是呆在这栋房子里。虽然他没有限制他的自由，但周铁知道，不管逃多远，肇志仁都会找到他的。

    只是，见过一次外面的世界后，就不会再想呆在牢笼里了。

    他逃跑过几次，但都失败了。每次刚跨出门口，就像被通电了似的麻倒在地。周铁不知道为什么，尝试了许多次，但始终没能出去。面对他的几次逃跑未遂，肇志仁也不生气，每次也只是将他抱回房间。

    这些日子，肇志仁也没有对他做什么。他以为肇志仁会要他，但肇志仁却像是对他毫无那方面兴趣，甚至还保持一定的距离。周铁有些困惑，但想想自己这副年老瘦削的身体，也确实是让人提不起兴致。

    周铁回到房间后，坐在床边。除了发呆，也无其他事可做。

    肇志仁进门后，静静地坐到周铁身边，转头看着他的侧脸。

    “……”周铁没有吭声，也不知该说什么。

    他身边不缺人，为什么还抓着自己不放呢。刚才下楼看到的情景，这段时间也见到好些次了。自己已经是这样的年老了，对他来说应该毫无吸引力才是，也没有什么利用价值。头发白了，皮肤粗糙了，人也瘦削了，整个人一副年老虚弱的样子，跟他身边那位张小姐根本毫无可比性。想到这里，周铁有些失落。而觉察到自己在把自己和张小姐做对比的周铁，更为这失落感到羞耻和难过。

    自己……还真是贱啊。

    肇志仁伸手抚着周铁花白的头发。

    “……”被突然碰触的周铁吃了一惊，转头看着肇志仁。

    “这些年过得好吗？”肇志仁轻轻掂起周铁的下巴，在他唇上轻啄了一口。

    面对肇志仁没头没脑的话和突然而来的亲近，周铁有些困惑，也有些不安。

    肇志仁没有继续说话，他加深了周铁唇上的吻，伸进舌头，勾着周铁的舌头纠缠。周铁被这深吻弄得不知所措，他僵硬地半张着嘴，任由肇志仁主导纠缠，嘴角流下一丝银线。

    直到吻得周铁喘不过气来，肇志仁才离开了周铁的唇，将他推到在床上。

    周铁通红着脸，喘着气，眼神有些迷离。

    肇志仁架起周铁的腿，抚着周铁精瘦的腿，吻着他的脚踝。

    被吻得有些痒，周铁忍不住想缩回脚，但被肇志仁抓着无法动弹。

    顺着往上，触碰到周铁大腿内侧的疤痕时，肇志仁觉察到周铁轻轻一颤。

    “记得吗？这个我的标记呢。”他脱去了周铁的裤子，舔着大腿内侧那道星星状的疤痕，轻咬了一口。

    周铁本来就敏感，被这么一碰，更是有些浑身发软。

    下体突然感到一热，周铁吃了一惊。他撑起上半身，看到肇志仁正将他有些抬头的性器含入口中，一时惊得愣住，“不、不要……很脏的……”他伸手想推开肇志仁，但却被对方抓住了手腕。

    下体被温暖包裹着，周铁有些茫然，像是漂浮在云端。在肇志仁的舔弄下，周铁很快便射了。在射之前，周铁想抽出来，但却被肇志仁阻止了。

    “……对不起……”射在肇志仁口中的周铁感到很抱歉。

    肇志仁没有说话，只是撑起身子向前，吻住了周铁半开的唇，将蜜液渡入周铁口中，双舌交缠。

    “尝尝自己的味道。”肇志仁离开周铁的唇，对他坏笑道。

    周铁被吻得眼神迷离。没等周铁反应过来，肇志仁将他的小腿架在自己肩膀上，拉开旁边抽屉，取出润滑液，挤了些在周铁后穴。肇志仁轻轻按着周铁后穴，一根，两根，三根。扩张着周铁后穴的同时，肇志仁将周铁的上衣卷起，搓着周铁胸前的果实。

    没有多少温柔性事经验的周铁，被这般上下夹攻，意识有些飘忽。

    待后穴扩张充分了，肇志仁向前挺身，性器缓缓进入周铁体内。

    “……唔……”周铁皱着眉，忍受着异物刚进入体内的酸胀感。

    肇志仁俯身，在周铁耳边低语。

    “你只有我。”   


	10. 11 一直都在的啊

11 一直都在的啊

 

教授×老民工

 

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 觉着自己有所突破了啊今天

※ 简直是扑面而来的温柔感啊啧啧

※ 总觉着缺了点什么啊，不过等以后再修改吧

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    电闪雷鸣，暴风雨肆虐着村庄。

    树枝被风雨打得摇摆不停，不时有枝干被大雨打得折断落下。在风雨声中，夹杂着几声凄厉的猫叫与骇人的犬吠。

    周铁瞪大眼睛，呆呆地看着眼前的情景。刚才在他身上施虐的肥胖男人已经倒在一边，脖子上缠着铁丝，眼球突出显得尤为可怕，散发着冰冷气息的躯体已经没了生命迹象。

    “跟我走。”黑暗中传来低沉的男声。

    周铁转头，愣愣地看着那个背光的黑影。

    那个黑影走到周铁身边，用被单温柔地擦去他身上的不堪，拿起被丢在一边的衣服，给还愣着的他穿好。

    “已经什么都没有了……都没有了……”肇志仁低声说道，带着一丝哀伤，却又有种一切了结的轻松。

    周铁看着肇志仁，隐隐觉察到发生了些事。他不知道该说什么，只是抬起手，抚着肇志仁的脸颊，“阿仁哥……”

    蹭着周铁小手的手心，肇志仁贪恋着这温度。他握住周铁的手，在手心落下一个吻。

    “我只有你了……跟我走，好么？”肇志仁看着周铁的眼睛，认真问道，像是恳求，却带着不容拒绝。

    走？

    如果走了的话，就……就不会有人对自己做那样的事情了，也不会再被阿爸打了，也不用再忍受其他人嫌恶的眼光了……还有值得留恋的人和事吗？除了阿仁哥，没有人会在意自己的疼痛，也没有人对自己表露过善意。如果……如果跟阿仁哥走的话……

    周铁呆呆地想着，觉得仿佛有一束亮光，轻柔地照进心间。对身处于黑夜中的人而言，似乎一伸手就能够到的光明，该是多么诱惑啊。

    他看着肇志仁，像是赌上了未来，用力点了个头。周铁忍着身上的疼痛，直起身子上前，伸出双手环抱着肇志仁的脖颈，仿佛献身一般的将自己投入对方的怀抱。感受着对方胸膛传来的温度，周铁觉得一股暖暖的安心感传遍全身。

    “我、我也只有阿仁哥……”

    听到这怯生生又奉上自己全部的回答，肇志仁抱紧了怀中瘦弱的孩子，蹭着他细软的头发，安抚般地轻拍着他的背。

    窗外暴雨像是要洗净黑夜般地下个不停。

    然而，哀伤的雨声听来却又似乎带着一丝愉快。

 

    周铁睁开眼，发现自己被人圈在怀里。

    他轻轻抽身，支起身子，低头看着身边仍在熟睡的人。

    想起之前的云雨，周铁有些脸红。肇志仁在他体内探索留下的触感仿佛还在，些许的酸疼感提醒着他昨晚沉浸的温柔。性事结束之后他就昏睡过去了，但身上的清爽感让他知道肇志仁在事后帮他清理过了。一想到自己粗糙干瘪的身体完全暴露在对方面前，周铁脸忽地通红，感到羞耻不已。

    看着肇志仁熟睡的侧脸，周铁不由自主地伸出手，指尖碰到对方脸颊之后，又怕惊醒对方而抽回了手。但指尖传来的那熟悉的温度，却像丝线般牵引着他。周铁抚着肇志仁侧脸，几种心绪交杂在心头，似要喷涌而出，但却被对方体温传来的温柔感安抚平静。

    曾经他给过他无微不至的安全感，曾经他也沉溺于那温柔中无法自拔。

    那现在呢？

    他日渐强烈的控制欲曾经让他近乎崩溃，最终逃离他的身边，现在……现在要回来吗？

    掌心传来的真切温度让周铁贪恋，也让周铁迷茫。

    曾经的他只有他，曾经的他也只有他。然而时过境迁，他已经什么都没有了，那么……那么他呢？

    周铁想到这里，心中泛起哀伤，抽回了手。

    周铁揉了揉有些发酸的眼睛，转身想下床走走，转移下注意力，不再想这些。他脚尖刚碰到地板，腰部就被人圈住往后拉，一时失去平衡的周铁躺倒在床上。

    “起来了？”

    唇上落下的湿润温度让他一时有些失神。

    肇志仁起身下床，伸了个懒腰，拉开了厚重的窗帘，窗外阳光洒进房间，照亮了每个角落。

    “天气蛮好的，出去走走吧。”

    突然的亮光有些刺眼，周铁手背挡着光线，看向窗边背光站着的他。阳光洒在身上的温暖，让周铁仿佛有了些勇气。

    他已经什么都没有了……除了……除了他。

    周铁鼓起勇气，举起了手，指间透着对方的微笑。

    他，一直都在的啊。

 

    周铁刚放下手中的粥碗，一颗剥好的鸡蛋就送到他嘴边。

    “吃个鸡蛋，不能只喝粥，你太瘦了。”

    “唔……嗯。”

    肇志仁像个老妈子似的念叨着，伸出拇指抹去周铁嘴角的粥渍。毫不做作的亲近让周铁觉得似乎两人从来没分开过。

    他脸又红了。

    玄关传来开门声。

    周铁看向门关处，来人的气势让他有些畏缩。

    张怡君走进门，瞥了眼周铁，没有说话。她将背包里的包裹放到桌上，转而看向肇志仁，“东西取来了。”

    “牛奶温度刚好了。” 肇志仁摸着杯子确认温度，递到周铁面前。

    “吃点早饭吧。”

    张怡君默不作声，只是取了碗筷坐到餐桌边。她默默地喝着粥，看着她的教授时不时的夹着芦笋或者培根送进周铁嘴里。

    在张怡君的注视下，周铁愈发不好意思。他想阻止肇志仁喂他，但却被肇志仁无声拒绝了。

    好不容易挨到肇志仁觉得他吃饱了，周铁才松了口气。

    “今天我和小铁出门走走。”肇志仁收拾着碗筷，“阿金一会儿就到，他知道怎么做。刘姐十点来验货。”

    张怡君点点头。

    只剩下两人的餐厅，气氛有些尴尬。周铁局促地低着头，攥着衣角。张怡君没有说话，只是静静地看着周铁的一举一动，打量着这个男人。

    “走吧。”

    听到肇志仁召唤，周铁赶忙起身跟上，脱离那让他不安的视线。

    走到门口时，周铁想起之前出门被莫名其妙电麻的经历，他停住了脚步，害怕地转头看着肇志仁。

    “来吧。”肇志仁知道周铁在害怕什么，他拉住周铁的手，“没事的。”

    在肇志仁牵引下，周铁闭着眼踏出了门口。

    什么也没有发生。

    他不解地看着肇志仁。但对方没有解释，只是微笑着。

    好些日子没有出门，屋外的新鲜空气让人身心放松，周铁被小花园里树上传来的鸟叫声吸引了注意力。

    他不去想了，只要跟着他的阿仁哥，就不会有事的。

 

    张怡君静静地看着两人出门。

    看到周铁向肇志仁投去信赖的目光时，她突然对他起了怜悯之心。

    昨天肇志仁上楼后，张怡君收拾桌面时看到一个本子，漏出的半张照片激起了她的好奇心。被莫名强烈吸引注意力的她终于按耐不住，瞥了眼楼梯，确认肇志仁不会下来后，悄悄地打开了本子。粗略看完后，她默默地合上了本子，原样放回。

    真实和虚幻啊，或许是没有界限的吧。

 


	11. 12 不想了吧

12 不想了吧

教授×老民工

※ 毫无文笔，全靠脑补

※ 零对话和谐号发车啦

※ 满足了一点儿暗搓搓的幻想

※ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈今天写好多好棒棒了

* * *

 

    “挺好吃的。”

    “真的吗？”周铁听到夸奖，感到很高兴，“这个，是昨天刚学的，叫荔枝肉。”

    “唔……”肇志仁称赞着周铁，“你手艺越来越好了啊。”

    前段时间，一直呆在家里的周铁提出想要出去找份工，但这提议一下就被肇志仁否决了，周铁还为此闷闷不乐好些天。后来肇志仁看他越来越不开心，就提议让他每日做饭打扫算作房租，才让周铁没那么苦闷。周铁每日早上都很积极地到早市买菜，和那些摊贩很容易就打成一片。大家都很和善，和其他人有了交流之后，周铁的精神也好很多。他每天看着烹调节目学做菜，变换着花样，倒也渐渐乐在其中。

    周铁伸手装了碗汤递给肇志仁，想掩饰因为被夸奖而害羞的脸红，“今天的蛏很新鲜的，刘伯还多给我称了好多。”

    “嗯。你自己也要多吃。”肇志仁夹起一块肉塞进周铁嘴里。

    被突然塞了口肉，周铁有些没反应过来，荔枝肉的芡汁沾在嘴角不少。他伸出舌头舔了舔，酸酸甜甜的。周铁抬起眼，看到肇志仁正笑着看着他。

    肇志仁盯着周铁鼓着的腮帮和伸出的舌尖，心里有些情动，仿佛又回到了那年的湖边。

    周铁抽来一张纸想擦下嘴，却突然被抓住了手。

    “手指怎么了？”

    “……切肉的时候不小心……”周铁心感不妙。他被肇志仁盯着有些莫名心虚，只好低下头来等着被他的阿仁哥念叨。

    肇志仁看了眼像做错事般可怜兮兮的周铁，垂头丧气的样子像极了隔壁研究室那只打翻了水杯的小猫咪。被刀划伤的地方没有贴上创可贴，但已经结痂了。肇志仁的右手拇指贴着周铁左手食指，轻轻抚弄着。结痂处有些痒，周铁想抽回手，但指尖的触感像连着心，如同羽毛一般轻柔地骚弄着，让他有些沉迷。

    “我以后会小心的……”周铁垂着头，向上抬眼看着肇志仁保证道，模样看起来更加可怜了。

    放下周铁的手，肇志仁点了点头，没有说话。周铁松了口气，但又觉着气氛变得有些怪。

    肇志仁重新端起饭碗却没有动筷。犹豫了一会儿，他还是开了口。

    “下个月我要去香港一趟。”

    “……”周铁刚想拿起筷子，听到肇志仁说话又停了手，“……很久吗？”

    “不一定。阿金和怡君也会去。 ”

    “嗯……”周铁听到那个名字之后有些失落，垂下头继续扒拉着碗里的饭。

    肇志仁看出了周铁的失落，他夹了芥兰放到周铁碗里，没有再说话。

     

    灯没有开，只有电视屏幕亮着。周铁抱着膝盖蜷缩在沙发上，呆呆地看着电视屏幕。最近肇志仁回来都比较迟，有时肇志仁到家时，他已经在沙发上等得睡着了，醒来之后发现自己已经在床上了，而身边肇志仁又不见了踪影。

    周铁想他工作忙，大概在为了下个月出差做准备吧。虽然心里有些寂寞，但周铁也没有抱怨。周铁偶尔也自嘲自己已经像个家庭煮夫了，每日就是买菜做饭打扫卫生，等着爱人下班回家。爱人啊……想到这个词的时候，周铁不禁暗自脸红，又有些甜滋滋的。安逸生活带来的幸福感渐渐将往日的阴霾驱散。下个月是小狄生日，周铁打算去墓地看看。之前肇志仁帮他找了个安静的墓园，为小狄立了块墓碑。周铁仍然放不下小狄，为自己这个父亲当得不称职感到愧疚和难过。

    正在想要带些什么去看小狄的周铁被玄关传来的门铃声打断了思路。他有些疑惑，这么晚了是谁呢？周铁走到门口，透过猫眼看了下。

    是张怡君。

    周铁总是在她压人的气势下感到畏畏缩缩，他吸了口气，打开门。

    “教授让我来取些材料。”穿着紫色露背礼服的张怡君开门见山地说完，便径自走上楼。

    对方的动作太过迅速自然，仿佛她是这里的女主人。周铁还没反应过来，张怡君就拿好一个信封下楼了。

    “教授让我转告，今晚他有事不回来了。”张怡君出门前对周铁说道。

    面无表情，加上有些冷的那双眼睛，让周铁感到些许的压迫。

    “……嗯。谢谢你。”周铁点点头。

    关上门之后，周铁又在原地愣了好一会儿。空气中飘着淡淡的香水味。周铁不懂香水，但却觉得有些刺鼻。突然，他鬼使神差走上楼，进了卧房，打开衣柜。

    不在啊。

    周铁垂下了肩膀，搭着柜门的手滑落下来。

    前几天太阳正好，他就把衣柜里的衣服整理了一遍。整理到那件礼服时，刚好肇志仁回来。肇志仁见周铁摸着礼服发呆着微笑，还悄悄走到周铁背后，轻轻地在耳边低语，呼出的热气骚弄着周铁敏感的脖颈。    

    他不想多想，又忍不住猜测。

    

    肇志仁到家时已经是凌晨三点半了。他脱下外套解下领带，挂在衣架上。走过玄关后，肇志仁闻到了酒的味道。但是周铁不喝酒的。肇志仁提起警觉，走进客厅，发现周铁抱着酒瓶缩在沙发一角，已经醉得不省人事了。他环顾了一圈，没有发现异样，屋里也只有周铁。

    他走到周铁身边，蹲下身，轻拍着周铁脸颊，但对方没有反应。肇志仁叹了口气，大概只能等周铁醒来再问了。他脱掉外套，拿开已经空了的酒瓶，抱起周铁上楼回房。

    被抱在怀里的周铁，额头抵着肇志仁脖颈，垂落的头发蹭得肇志仁有些痒。将周铁放到床上之后，肇志仁正准备起身去拿毛巾，但却被勾住脖颈拉低了身子。

    周铁眼睛睁开了一条缝，眼神迷离地看着肇志仁，似乎想努力看清眼前人的模样。

    肇志仁伸手抚着周铁脸颊。因醉酒而微烫的脸颊触到对方冰凉的手掌，周铁舒服地又闭上眼，歪头轻轻蹭着，贪恋着这丝凉意。

    过了好一会儿，周铁勾着对方的手臂放了下来。他伸手想解开肇志仁的衬衫扣子，但因为醉酒而摸不准，努力了一番还是没能成功。周铁有些恼怒，醉醺醺的他转移了目标。周铁摇摇晃晃地坐起身子，手指滑下，落到皮带扣处，想解开肇志仁的裤子。尝试了几次，周铁终于解开了皮带扣，他拉下了拉链，掏出肇志仁的性器，没有丝毫犹豫就凑上前将它塞进了嘴里。

    肇志仁不明所以，周铁这般主动求欢让他吃惊不小，不过也有些受用。在周铁的舔弄下，阴茎逐渐勃起。他抚着周铁的头发，感受着周铁口腔中的温暖。

    胀大的性器让周铁舔得有些吃力，但周铁还是努力用上以前被迫学来的技巧，讨好着肇志仁的性器。周铁空出一只手来，拉下了自己的裤子，将手指探向自己后穴，开始给自己润滑。也许是因为醉酒让肌肉有些放松，后穴很快就扩张得差不多了。

    周铁直起身子，抓着肇志仁的衬衫下摆，抬眼向上，正好与肇志仁的目光相遇。周铁眼神依然飘忽，但一丝坚持一闪而过。有些湿漉漉的眼神散发着邀请，肇志仁看着周铁有些红肿的嘴唇，几乎要按耐不住地扑倒他，但更大的好奇心让他忍住了冲动。

    周铁低下头，脱去了自己的裤子，向后躺倒。动作有些缓慢，不刻意流露出的诱惑，显得稚嫩，又摄人心魄。周铁停顿了一下，屈起膝盖，抬起双腿大张。他有些哆嗦地伸手捂住自己胯下半抬头的阴茎，慢慢抬高臀部，微张的后穴笨拙地邀请着眼前人。

    肇志仁咽了口口水，滑动的喉结透露着难耐的情欲。

    周铁没有说话，但轻轻颤抖着的手，让肇志仁明白他已经有些酒醒了。

    过了许久，肇志仁都没有动作，也没有说话，只是看着面前颤抖着的周铁。在肇志仁的注视下，周铁感到越来越难堪，酒醒了不少，性器也萎靡了些。

    他太羞耻了。

    周铁闭上眼，按耐住不断的颤抖，想逃离肇志仁的视线。双腿还没放下，就被一个猛劲压在床上。

    他进入了他。

    肇志仁右手抓着周铁脚踝，左手拨开了周铁捂住自己性器的手。他低下头，含住了周铁的下唇，轻轻撕咬着。下唇轻微的疼痛感传递着欣喜，周铁眼角有些湿润。肇志仁松开了周铁的唇，边顶弄着，边顺着周铁的脸颊曲线向上舔着眼角。

    抑制不住的情动让周铁比平时更敏感。他感受着肇志仁火热的形状，甚至悄悄地抬腰，想贴得更近。但这拙劣的小心机没有逃过肇志仁的眼，他装作不知道，只是配合着周铁顶得更前了些。

    天色渐渐泛白。

    床上纠缠的身影搅动着缝隙间透进房间的光线。

    肇志仁咬着周铁脖颈，做着最后冲刺，终于在周铁体内释放了自己的欲望。

    周铁屈着的双腿有些发麻，一时动弹不了。他睁大眼睛，看着光亮与阴暗交错的天花板，静静地感受着后穴里肇志仁留下的欲望，直到肇志仁在他唇上落下一个吻。

    他看着他，想问他是不是厌倦了，想问他关于她的事，想问……还想问什么呢？

    宿醉的后劲和做爱后的疲倦席卷而来，他闭上眼，在他的爱抚下沉沉睡去。

    不想了吧。

    

    “设备有问题。”

    肇志仁看着短信，皱起眉头。他放下咖啡杯，揉了揉眉心，起身换了件衣服。

    出门前，肇志仁看了眼还在睡的周铁，还是转头出了门。

    关门声惊醒了周铁。他睁开双眼，发现肇志仁已经不在了。还没来得及失落，疲倦感就将周铁再次带进了梦乡。

    大概，又是个冗长的梦吧。

  


End file.
